Broken Down
by FMAvatard
Summary: Eren Jaeger is about to learn invaluable information about how to be a cooperative soldier. (Sexuality, language) (Ereri/Riren)


Hot water caressed every inch of Eren Jaeger's skin. The boy struggled to remember the last time he'd bathed...it hadn't been that long, right? Rain didn't count, or at least that's what Mikasa told him. More importantly, this bath was _hot_, steaming and soothing.

He sighed, taking in his surroundings. It was a large stone room, and at its center was a basin filled with water. There were two windows, the night sky filled with stars. Stars and silence. It had been ages since he'd 'heard' silence. No jabbering in the barracks. No screams of terror, no arguing. No murmuring or strategizing with Mikasa or Armin. Just crickets and the occasional sloshing of the water whenever he moved.

...Eren didn't very much enjoy it. It was almost unsettling. Where were his friends? Why hadn't he been allowed out yet?

He couldn't keep himself from running his tongue over his top row of teeth, absentmindedly sliding the muscle across the compete set of incisors. A few hours ago, there had been a bloody gap left behind from a vicious kick that had been delivered to Eren's jaw by the Lance Corporal himself, as well as several cuts and bruises on his face and neck. Eren had _seen_ his tooth go flying across the courtroom floor. Less than an hour afterward, however, the adult tooth had grown back, and his other injuries had vanished.

His brows knitted as he brought his knees closer to his chest, baffled and frustrated by it all.

Eren had been ordered to wash the blood and dirt off his body and then return to the cell he'd been held captive in for several days. It didn't make much sense, in fact, no sense at all. Wasn't he part of the Scouting Legion now? Bathing seemed a rather odd order for someone like Lance Corporal Levi to give after..._that_, but Eren didn't think twice about complying. He'd hardly let the man finish his sentence before responding with a stuttered "Yes!" Who could blame him after today's events?

He gripped his front tooth with his thumb and index finger and gave it a firm shake, only to find that it was solid, rooted in place as if it had been so for years. With an exasperated sigh, Eren stood from the bath and stepped out onto the cold stone floor. A change of clothes had been provided for him, and within a few moments of patting down his limbs with a towel, he was dressed.

Dressed for what, though? These weren't night clothes. This was a button-up white shirt and pants. What time was it? He assumed this was because they weren't accustomed to providing for prisoners and didn't have comfortable clothing for sleeping. Again, Eren wasn't going to complain.

Of course, upon returning to his cell like he'd been asked, he found a sight that contradicted that theory greatly. His sheets had been laundered, looking vibrantly clean in the dark torchlight. It even looked as if his shackles had been polished...the guards weren't around...was anyone?

"Forty-two minutes."

Eren flinched, looking around wildly until his vision found Lance Corporal Levi standing in the darkest corner of the cell. He came forward, the light catching his usual look of disdain; even in the very little time Eren had known him, it was plain to see that the higher-ranking officer was not expressive in the slightest.

More importantly, what had he meant by forty-two minutes?

"C-Corporal?"

"You were in the bath for forty-two minutes. With such a long time, I trust there won't be a single speck of filth on your person. I would've much preferred you to be under running water, but with matters what they are, we work with what we can manage...even if it means sitting in one's own filth."

Up until now, Levi's gaze had been fixed on nothing. Now those eyes flicked over to Eren, who swallowed dryly. His mouth felt like it was full of sand.

"I'm clean, sir."

The boy received a small hum of approval before watching the Corporal lean against the wall. Levi was in uniform, though he must've changed into a different set; Eren couldn't imagine he _hadn't_ gotten any blood splattered on him. That would have been plain luck.

"You must be wondering why I care about your cleanliness."

Eren didn't dare answer; running his mouth is what had gotten a boot slammed into it. Yes, he was curious, but not enough to get himself driven into the ground again.

"Before I allow you to ride alongside my men, I'd like to take it upon myself to see if you're capable of trust."

"Trust?"

Shit, he'd let that slip out without thinking. Eren pursed his lips tightly, thanking any deity that might have been listening that Levi hadn't seemed to notice or care. The man walked as he spoke, a slow stroll past the bed and towards Eren, which only made the boy's nerves go through the roof.

"You're a titan in a human's body. From what I've heard, it's also very easy for you to achieve the opposite. Even to the point where you lost control of your humanity and nearly killed your friend. Isn't that what you'd call a monster, Jaeger? A mindless killing machine? Your reason for joining the Scouting Legion is simple, and enough for me to believe you to be valuable. Your power could be our greatest weapon...or you could just be one of my next kills. Is it wise for me to trust you? It is wise for me to place you among soldiers whom I have the utmost faith in?"

Eren opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, but then remembered who he was talking to. He'd need to think before blurting something out.

"...I think can control it. I mean...I know I ca-!"

He was stopped short, his response muffled by the Lance Corporal's lips. Eren was pushed up against the wall, the breath knocked out of him. His hands were pinned above his head in seconds. Levi was...kissing him? This was hardly a kiss; if anything it was more of a wordless, forceful 'shut up.' Eren's eyes were shut tight, making a small sound of discomfort. Almost immediately when he did, Levi pulled away and released him. The boy was panting, struggling to get his breath back. Levi glowered at him for a moment before sighing.

"_Thinking_ that you can keep yourself contained is an entirely different concept from _doing_ so, you brat. Am I supposed to ensure my faction's safety on a hunch?"

Eren was just baffled at this point. He said the wrong thing earlier, and got kicked in the face. Now...the Lance Corporal had just kissed him. That had been Eren's first kiss, too. It was a moment that he'd never really thought about during his childhood or training, but it was, of course, a common milestone for most people his age. Suddenly, it was all his mind could focus on.

"When I speak, I expect an answer."

"...no..._I mean no to the hunch_!"

Levi had shown no sign of lashing out against Eren, but Eren had reacted in defense anyhow.

"It...it would be foolish of you to take my word for everything. And I do believe you when you said..."

_I'll put him down myself, if I have to._

He still remembered it clearly, those words from the day they'd met. It still sent a chill up Eren's spine. There were still chills right now, and they were all resulting from the cold stare Levi was giving him, as if waiting for him to mess up.

Eren's very being felt frozen, straining to think of something, anything that would make him gain the trust of the Lance Corporal. Very slowly, he placed his fist over his own heart, saluting and staring Levi down with determination and a twinge of fear. He'd regained his strength now, and Levi had told him to answer.

"Let me prove to you that I am not a threat to humanity. I'll comply with every order and carry it out to the best of my ability. I'll show you my strength. And...if a time should come where you view me as a threat, I understand completely that you'll kill me. I don't resent you for that mindset..."

He tightened his fist, a newfound confidence edging back into his voice.

"I _can_ control it, and...and I will use it to kill titans!"

There was a moment of silence after Eren's voice finished reverberating around the cell. He was still saluting, and Levi was still staring. Eren swallowed hard. Had that been too much? He lowered his hand and added a very hesitant "sir" to his statement before falling silent again.

Levi closed the distance between them again. His lips met Eren's gently this time, with far less strength than before. The boy made a sound of muffled surprise before giving in somewhat, his eyes drifting closed. What good would it do to keep staring down the Lance Corporal like this?

...it felt...good.

He was being turned, gently placed on the bed. Levi didn't let up. The cold that had been permeating into Eren's body was slipping away, replaced by a strange warmth in the pit of his stomach. Levi had the boy's hands pinned to the bed, and in a second or two Eren felt the metal restraints of the shackles clamp around his wrist, almost simultaneously.

...

"H-hey!"

"Just because I trust you doesn't mean I'm an idiot, Jaeger."

Eren strained against the chains, knowing full well that there was no breaking loose. He'd learnt that several days ago. Levi was sitting between his legs, looking just as bored as ever, if not a bit out of breath. He moved forward, straddling himself on Eren's hips.

"Do you trust me as a leader?"

Eren hesitated before nodding. Levi waited a moment before sighing. His hands went to the buttons of Eren's shirt, beginning to undo them one by one. The wearer immediately reacted, thrashing his torso.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm checking to see if you made use of those forty-two minutes."

His voice was low (Eren's quite the opposite) as he exposed Eren's chest. Levi placed his hand on the skin, the pure white gloves sliding down to the stomach. Clean. He then ran his fingers through Eren's hair. Clean.

Eren was flushed with anger, though he had stopped thrashing. What the hell was going on? Did the Lance Corporal do this with every new recruit? He was starting to think-

His thoughts were interrupted by a slap that came very suddenly across his face, enough to elicit a cry and immediate rise in anger.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"You're not trusting me. Am I supposed to trust someone who doesn't trust me back?"

He watched the Lance Corporal roll his eyes. The bastard...

"There are going to be many times in the Scouting Legion where you'll receive in order that might not make sense at the time. Are you telling me that you'll ignore it and do as you please? After you just told me you'll listen to everything I say?"

. . .

. . .

"...no, sir."

"Good. You're going to need to have faith in me and your fellow soldiers."

He slid off of Eren and did a quick survey of his body. Clean clothes, clean linens, clean chains...perfect. He was pleased to see that Eren didn't fight when he took ahold of his foot, placing it into its shackle.

"You're going to behave?"

"Yes, sir."

Eren was curious. Confused, and frustrated, but curious all the same. Lance Corporal Levi was proving himself to be a very interesting person, if not excessive, at least in Eren's eyes. He'd heard of him before, admired him. Levi was a one-man army. And here he was, making certain that Eren was shackled down properly, all four limbs secure.

...why was he feeling so excited all of a sudden? That warmth was coming back very steadily. He'd been angry a moment ago, but now...now he was just hungry to know what Levi planned to do with him. He'd be lying if he said that slap hadn't gotten him full of energy. Eren could say that earlier in the courtroom had also made him charged, but the blows had kept coming...there'd been no time to react.

Eren felt every nerve in his system reach a peak. He was wired.

Levi's hand rested itself on Eren's thigh, rubbing slowly. The boy shivered, but not from any sort of cold. The man watched him intently before hiking his leg over Eren and straddling him once more. This time he took a fistful of hair from Eren's head and pulled him up by it, kissing him hard on the mouth. Eren didn't do so much as flinch away, complying with every little movement, even welcoming the Lance Corporal's tongue alongside his own. Everything that was being done to him only made him more and more invigorated, a little more anxious. What was this feeling? Why couldn't he explain it?

These little bits of pain were more of a challenge of endurance than actual pain. Too much at once was...well, too much at once. With this, it was as if he were hoping Levi would do more just to overcome it, get that feeling again, the rolling heat in his stomach. He grinned wildly into the kiss, enough to make the Lance Corporal stop to observe, brows knitting.

What a completely drunken smile. He would've assumed the boy was hallucinating had he not been staring directly into his eyes. Then he got just as drunk a question.

"What's next?"

For the first time that day, Levi was rendered speechless. The rarity only lasted a moment, however, as his fingers flew to Eren's trousers, petting Eren through the fabric. One little touch revealed that he was already somewhat hard, and that same little touch made Eren freeze-up almost immediately. Every muscle in the boy's body went taut before relaxing. His eyes were fixed on Levi's, and his hips were twitching gently. He wanted more. He was craving this feeling he didn't even know.

Eren was feeling lust in it's purest form. Was this his first time doing anything like this?

Levi finally gave him what he wanted by unfastening the trousers. Eren made a small relieved sound as the pressure was reduced, but he was still waiting. He could wait. He could be patient and wait. Eren watched Levi take off one of his gloves and stash it away in his pocket. Watched him lick his lips and examine him a few times. After what seemed like an eternity, Levi touched him again, stroking Eren's length slowly. Eren's whole body shuddered, and a soft moan echoed throughout the cell. He strained against his shackles before giving up, panting. His eyes never left Levi's, half-lidded and utterly hazy in appearance.

He grew louder as Levi stroked faster. The chains rattled as he squirmed, 'Corporal' being the only word he could manage between moans. Finally, that heat he'd been craving burst inside him, and he came, white, hot cum spilling from his panting, quivering body. This was a night of firsts...

Levi felt a few drops hit his hand, but Eren himself had taken the most of it. With a small sigh, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the white, slipping his glove back on once it was clean again. Without a word, he undid the boy's shackles and handed him another handkerchief. This one, Eren could keep.

"I'd suggest bathing again, but I don't imagine you have the strength."

Levi was pulled by Eren into a rough kiss, which must have used the very last bit of the boy's energy, considering he collapsed into a heap on the bed afterward. Levi considered leaving him like this as punishment but again sighed as he cleaned up after him, wiping away little specks and splotches with a now unusable handkerchief. He fixed the boy's shirt buttons and fastened his pants, even straightened out his hair a bit. Eren has the most ridiculous grin on his face. Levi recognized it somewhat; their first meeting, when Eren had spoken his desire.

To kill titans.

...

"...but will you have this enthusiasm in battle?"


End file.
